prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Cave horrors
NOTE:A-HOLES MERCH CLAN NAMED SMOKIN MILS ARE MERCHING THE CRAP MASKS; CAMP AT THEM NAOW OR GL FINDING AN EMPTY WORLD NUB.THIS IS NOT A DRILL..ITS A SPADE! Wha are those feuls named cave horrors? Cave horrors require 58 Slayer to kill and are stupid ugly monsters... that live in caves... If you were to encounter one in-game, you would start to wonder what something so stupid and so ugly is doing in Prunescape. Well, basically, here's the story behind their creation: Jagex wanted to create a slayer monster that players would find terrifying. Unfortunately, none of the content mods quite understand the meaning of the word "scary," so they asked players for help. Naturally, they actually read player suggestions and thought "Wow! Some of these guys play RS way too much, what if we stuck some of them in a cave?" They then created a thread in the forums called Are You Completely Stupid(and/or Ugly?) where players could express interest in receiving a Crap Mask and wearing one at all times. Thinking the mask would give them super powers like something out of Bionicle , many players signed up and were then trapped in a stupid ugly cave for all eternity while being forced to wear a stupid ugly mask. So, in summary, cave horrors are stupid ugly creatures with stupid ugly masks to cover their stupid ugly faces.They also have a stupid ugly attack and a stupid ugly voice that needs to be blocked by a stupid ugly icon. Man:That's stupid and ugly! Brego117:Ikr? Axers8: Idk, can a mod plz confirm? Mod Mark: That's what'll happen to you all if you don't stay community focussed! Axers8: What?! Mod Mark: Er, I mean, yes, I can 100% confirm that cave horrors are indeed stupid and ugly! How to kill those stupid ugly apes? So you want to kill those stupid ugly apes? Congratz you just made life harder for yourself. OK den, go to port phasasasasasasza(the one with the wooooooooooo ghosts) and board the shit*cough*ship named advent-R-us! Wait..whats that? Is mean old Bill Teach saying you can't enter? Did I mention you need to do Rum Deal and Cabin Fever? Dang! ''Well go do them! *waits 50 years till he gets 40 farming* 'Bout time you showed up! Now get in there and kill! kill! kill! Don't forget your level one witchsplinter icon! Oh, and you need 58 slayer so gf nub. 'Stupid ugly drops' '''Armor' *Crap mask (Not only will this make you look like a piece of crap, but you'll also feel like an insignificant piece of crap if you kill over 9000 cave horrors without getting a mask drop. Congratz! You just got the only thing worth of wasting your time here. Just don't wear it or it'll become uncharged and you won't be able to sell it...gf nub!). *Addy full helm (who the hell wears these?). Runes *Motha Nature runes Other(aka crap) *Coins (0mg thats impossible! no monster drops coins! what a miracle! how much coins?100 coins?! 0mg im rich!!!). *Eff-igie (you know what I mean). *Teak logs (more stoofz to burn the planet! we are pro at recycling!). *Seeds (0mg nooooo!! I dont want anything to do with farming!!). Trivia *This monster needs counselling because it knows how ugly it is and keeps trying to kill itself. Those sounds that come from it are actually screams of despair. DATS ALL FOLKS! Category:Slayer Monsters